


Apocalypse World

by DeadGhostWriter13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGhostWriter13/pseuds/DeadGhostWriter13
Summary: Lora is a Winchester with 3 secrets:1) The nerve damage received from the car crash is far worse than what Sam and Dean think2) She is dating Castiel3) She can see the wings of angels, no angel knows what their wings or others wings look like, they can't see them.





	1. Family

My name is Lora Winchester.

My mother is Mary Winchester, my father is John Winchester.

I am a twin with my brother, Dean Winchester and my younger brother is Sam Winchester.

My mother died when Sam was 6 months old, Dean and I were 4.

My father died after selling his soul to save Dean's life after a car crash. We had been going after the yellow-eyed demon that killed our mom. John had been possessed by it and after a short fight it left him. Sam was the only one fit enough to drive and as we were driving, a possessed semi-truck driver t-boned the Impala. Sam got the least amount of injuries, my father had minor injuries, I received major nerve damage- mainly in my left leg, some on my back, neck, and my lower right arm and hand, Dean was hurt the worst and was put in critical condition. My nerve damage made it necessary for me to use a crutch, and I never told Dean or Sam how bad the damage actually was, I only let them know about my leg.

Our family has gone through a lot of battles and world-saving adventures, tales for another time. On one such occasion, our mother was brought back to life by Amara, the Darkness, God's sister (yea, he has family, pretty crazy, am I right?), after Dean helped them patch up their relationship.

Castiel is a fallen angel of the Lord. He has helped us in so many ways. I developed feelings for him, and after nearly losing Cas (again), I decided to talk to him about it. My assumption was that since he was an angel he wouldn't consider loving or having a relationship with a human. Oh how wrong I was. Cas was speechless at first, but then pulled me into a passionate kiss. Smiling, I joked "Let me guess, you learned that from the pizza man."

"I did."

Our relationship was kept secret, however, there was always a chance of an enemy discovering it and using it against us. Cas used his Grace to place wardings on my mind and body to keep anyone from torturing me.


	2. The Rift

We had finally done it. After Mom and Jack became stuck in Apocalypse World, our main goal was to bring them home. Now, all of the ingredients were in one room, opening a rift between our world and Apocalypse World. Cas had gone out for a moment and we stood there in front of the portal. Ketch was ready to go, Sam loked at Dean and said, "Alright I'll go get my stuff."

"No."

"You're bringing Ketch, but not me?"

"I'm going with them Sam, it will be fine." I said.

Dean and Sam sighed, both knowing I was going no matter what.

"Great. No offense, but I think it best if we not take a cripple with us on a time restrainted mission." Ketch butted in.

I looked at him dead in the eyes, "I can kick your ass anytime Ketch. I suggest if you like being able to feel your dick and don't want a crutch to it, you'll start respecting me more."

Sam chuckled and Dean smiled.

"Trust me Ketch, I've seen her smack that crutch into guys crotches before, it doesn't seem too enjoyable." Dean smirked.

With that we entered the rift.

We came across a group of angels with prisoners for execution. The last one they got to was none other than Charlie Bradbury. On our Earth, Charlie was a good friend. She and I had a pleasing one-night stand. She died, no, she was slaughtered.

We followed them to their prison camp and watched. Then the 3 of us launched a surprise attack. Killing all the angels (except 1) and freeing the prisoners, Dean grabbed Charlie and led her with us. When we arrived at the portal, it was starting to close. Angels flew in, surrounding us, the one angel who we failed to kill leading them. Charlie of course, refused to leave with Dean and us. With the portal closing, Ketch told Dean and I to go. I followed behind Dean, who made it through the portal. My nerve pain kicked in at this moment and I collapsed, inches from the rift. It closed.

Dean came out of the portal and back to the bunker. He turned around to catch Lora when she emerged, but she never did, and the rift closed. Upon hearing they had no more archangel grace, Dean lashed out in anger. Cas was silent, hiding his grief, hoping his warding would keep her safe.

The angels brought Ketch, Charlie, and me to an old building. They tied Charlie and me to chairs and hung Ketch up to torture. My crutch had been dropped in the scuffle and was left behind by the angels. After torturing Ketch for kicks, the angels stopped when a car pulled up. When the door opened I tensed, as the angel torture expert they called in was none other than Cas's doppelganger. Ketch looked at me, "Lora, that's not your Cas."

I swallowed.

"I know." I replied with shaky breath.

This Cas tilted his head, "You know my face. Interesting..."

He slipped his leather gloves off and stood over me, his musky sent intoxicating, and damn that Russian accent. His hands grabbed my face and I held in a scream, the pain of him searching my memories with his angel powers immense. He only was able to be in my head for a moment before he cried out, his hands covering his ears. I knew it was warding put on me by my Cas.

"Warding. Very good warding too." He tilted my head up to look me in the eyes, which I adverted mine away from his.

"Look at me!" he shouts and yanks my head in his direction. My eyes locked with his, emerald green to piercingly pure blue.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I was scared, which was an emotion I rarely felt. I was terrified because I saw a stranger that I knew. His anger and violence shook me to my core.

A malicious grin came to his face.

"You're afraid. You're afraid of me, but at the same time, I see another emotion. An emotion you feel because you know my face. How do you know it?"

The fear in me turned into something else. Something that doesn't help chances of survival in situations like this. But I can't help it. It's a trait Dean and I share, however, I tend to overuse it. Being a smartass with a smartmouth. 

"Well, if I can't recognize the person who I have sex with almost every night, then we have a problem. Although, you aren't him exactly so maybe your dick is a few inches shorter." I answered snarkly.

In an instant I was out of the chair and against the wall, staring into blue eyes that seethed with rage.

I knew I should stop, but I opened my mouth anyways.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? I am so sorry, I didn't think you would be so upset about you small dick size. Oops, my bad."

Now I'm on the floor. Ketch hissed "Lora stop. Don't be stupid."

"Stupids my middle name."

Castiel landed a kick to my stomach and growls, "Get up." 

Rolling over I looked at him, "No can do. Maybe if I had my crutch, but alas, the little bastards that captured us left it behind. How about you join me on the floor? I promise I'll play nice."

A yelp escaped me as he grabbed me by the hair and hauled me to my feet. The balance I had lasts only a second before my back nerves had me bent over and quickly after my leg started to spazz out, leading to a very un-graceful collapse.

"Ah God. Ow. Motherfucker. Shit. Fuuccckkk..." I groaned.

"Must you use such profanity?" Castiel asked, leaning over me.

"You bet your motherfuckin ass, don't pretend you and all the other dick monkey bastards are pure and innocent. Unless you're just a bunch of pussy bitches who can't keep their shit together for damn nothing. So, go. To. Hell." I sneared, then to top off the many bad decisions, I spat in his face.

He threw me into the wall and stars fill my vision. Then I heard a commotion which drew his attention away from me. There were screams and annoyingly bright lights.

I'm pulled to my feet and dragged out a door. Survival instinct tells me to struggle, so I do.

"Stop struggling." a deep voice said with a heavy Russian accent. 

"Damn that Russian accent... so... so heat...no hot. Yea, so hot." I manage to slur out. In order to speak I had to stop struggling because I couldn't focus on both.

More voices came from behind and I turned around. "Dean... Sam... Jack... Cas..." is what I tried to say. It came out as a series of random noises and grunts.

No more energy was left in me, so I let the darkness take over.


	3. Prisoner

_Stupid. Dumb. Why did I do that? If I hadn't then I could be home with Cas and..._

My train of thought was broken by a door opening. The door to my cell. I woke up in a small bed, handcuffed to the frame. Thankfully it was my left hand, with the nerve damage being in my right arm and hand. Quickly after my eyes had adjusted to the dark I was able to spot a crutch in the corner, not mine but it would do for escaping.

In walked an angel, who carried a tray of food. Behind him in the hallway sounds of a fight had started. He had barely turned around when there was an explosion of light and his body hit the floor. Castiel stood in the doorway. No, not her Cas.

**The plan was perfect. Set up a scene to make it look and sound like there was a fight in the hall. Free the girl and take her to the car, make up a reason he can't drive, then have her drive to the rebel base camp. A quick wardrobe change so he would look like her Castiel, drop his accent, and to cover his scarred eye with a fake black eye.**

It looked like her Cas, but not quite.

"Lora are you alright?" he asked, the Russian accent gone.

I knew it was in my best intrest to play along with his game for now.

"I am now that you're here."

He broke the cuffs off me and handed me the crutch. We went out to the hall where the angel bodies laid. The sight hurt to see, for not all were truley dead, just pretending. Of course, this was unknown to them. 

My eyes could see what even the angels can't. Their wings. An angel never knew what their wings looked like, or what other's wings looked like.

When an angel dies, the wings color fades and the feathers seem to shrivel.

I refocused when we got to the car.

"Would you mind driving? I'm feeling a little tired."

"Of course, can you help me in?"

He nodded his head and as he helped me up, I sprung my attack. Snatching my gun and sword from the car where they had been left, I threw myself at him.

"Lora, what are you doing?" he shouted.

"You aren't my Cas." my voice was low as I growled those words.

Instantly back in his Russian accent, with a quizzical look, he asked, "What gave it away? The clothes? The voice? The eye?"

"No. It was these." I answered as I rolled behind him, cutting off his wings.

The shock on his face after was immense, unsure how to process what just happened. 

"What? How, that's impossible!"

Castiel ran to the car and as he hopped in, I shot him several times with angel killing bullets. The gun shots were bound to bring attention, so I quickly made my way to the forest. Maybe not the best idea when I needed to use a crutch to walk, let alone run. As I ran, I did something that I didn't do often. 

Knowing Cas was here, that meant they had gotten more archangel grace, and there were only two archangels on Earth.

With the hope it would work, I prayed, "Jack, Castiel, Gabriel, Lucifer. I don't know if this will reach you or not but if it does I need help. I'm escaping the angels but I can't make it to safety on my own. Please if you hear me, help."


	4. Note to readers

Hey there! I know I haven't posted new chapters in a while. I am so sorry for that. This work is not abandoned. My depression has reared its ugly head again and it hit me hard. I've been struggling to find the motivation/will to write. Like, I want to, but I just can't you know? I hate it. These stories are ones I love and have so many ideas for. I go to write and then nothing happens. I've gotten a little better. I was able to start a new story. I'm working through it. I feel so bad for not posting and I hope to be able to post more chapters. Depression sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting schedule is nonexistent


End file.
